


Fixing Our Blunders

by CreativePoptart



Series: Surprise! [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Pregnant Reader, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: Their relationship has been stable, but one drunken night later changes everything for them.





	Fixing Our Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> This is another addition to the series, and another idea that had been floating around in my head!  
> Rated mature for a birth scene that goes into some detail.

 

Of all the things that (Y/n) could have been doing with her life, this was not what she had expected to have happened. She was in college, almost done really, and well on her way to a prospering career in accounting with high grades. Her life was well put together, and everything flowed in a well patterned way, making what should have been a smooth ride.

 

She didn’t account for a skeleton to come into the picture and turn the world she had so carefully crafted onto its head.

 

He was tall and, if he had flesh, she would dare to say he would have been rather lanky based on his bone structure. He was always smoking some sort of cigarette in his mouth, and never failed to have a pun for any situation and a bottle of honey in his pocket. His orange hoodie was far larger than it needed to be, and the fabric practically swallowed him whole. The casual and lazy demeanor he carried only added to the strangeness that he carried naturally.

 

_ Papyrus. _

 

The name was simultaneously intoxicating and slightly amusing to (Y/n), being both a font and an old style of Egyptian paper. She wasn’t certain, but she could almost guess that he was older than those of his namesakes. His brother, Sans, was a lot different than Papyrus was, hyperactive and excitable, hardworking, and determined to make as many friends as possible.

 

The monsters had made their way to the Surface only three years back, when (Y/n) was still a freshman in college. The barrier holding the monsters in the Underground had broken, a child leading them out onto the Surface. The news had been all the rage, talking about old legends and how children had gone missing ages ago, but she had never really paid it too much mind. That was, at least until Papyrus and his friends started to appear on campus.

 

For Papyrus, the term  _ appear _ was very literal, having been granted the ability to teleport in and out of existence. Before (Y/n) had really known him, she would be witness to him showing up seconds before a class started, popping into the space out of thin air. It was fascinating, but in order to keep herself from being insensitive, she kept herself from asking about how he did it. 

 

The two were properly introduced to each other by a mutual friend, Undyne, whom (Y/n) had managed to befriend through a shared love of anime. Initially, (Y/n) wasn’t so sure about the skeleton monster, with his smoking habit and honey addiction. Papyrus too seemed cautious about befriending the woman, though over time they began to warm up to each other. 

 

It was over the next few months that their friendship blossomed into something that most people would say happens once every few years. The two were practically inseparable, always finding ways to meet up and hang out with each other, despite any schedule conflicts they may have had initially. Before long, the monsters in their friend group were joking that the two of them were basically a married couple with all the time they spent together. That sort of statement never failed to make the two of them blush, both embarrassed by that notion.

 

As the years went on, (Y/n) began to feel like she wanted more out of her relationship with Papyrus. Sure, she had dated before and was no stranger to romance, but now she could only describe the feelings as longing for him. Her hands lingered longer on his shoulders or his own hands whenever they would touch, her eyes continually drifted back towards him, and thoughts of him plagued her every waking moment and her dreams as well. In her confusion, she had confessed these things to Undyne, who promptly squealed and told her exactly what she was feeling.

 

(Y/n) had fallen in love with Papyrus. 

 

While she wanted to scoff at the idea and brush it aside, when Undyne’s words hit her, (Y/n) couldn’t help but feel like there was a measure of truth. A little bit of internet digging later, and her suspicions were unfortunately confirmed. She had a crush, was in love, longed for him, wanted more in their relationship, and all that jazz. 

 

She didn’t want to tell him, there was no way she could! To break their relationship, to try and change what they already had with the possibility of failure and ruin the best friendship she had in years, it would have killed her. (Y/n) determined that she didn’t want to ruin this for them, so she kept her mouth shut for another four months. Alphys, who had been let in on the little secret, teamed up with Undyne to pressure the poor woman into saying something. Unluckily for them, (Y/n) was not to be swayed, so they went on to plan B to get these two to talk to each other about their feelings. 

 

Break out the liquor and get them drunk beyond belief.

 

So now, (Y/n) was in her bathroom, sick beyond belief and suffering from a massive hangover to boot. Her memory of last night was fuzzy at best, and mostly gone at worst. All she could make out for the time being was that she had drank way too many shots and had gotten completely wasted. Because of that, she was suffering quietly with the toilet bowl greeting her face. 

 

“Why did I let you two give me so many shots?” she bemoaned to Alphys, her own voice ringing too loudly in her ears. “I shoulda just stayed at home last night, then I wouldn’t feel so terrible now….” The lizard woman rubbed her back soothingly, and held (Y/n)’s hair out of her face as she retched into the toilet again.

 

“Well, at least now you can finally talk to Papyrus about how you really feel about him! I know that everyone at the party could tell you two had a good time last night!” The tone of Alphys’ voice caught (Y/n) off guard, and she slowly looked up at the monster above her.

 

“Alphys,” she asked warily, already afraid of the response she was going to receive. “What exactly do you mean by that?” The lizard woman let out a laugh, though her cheeks were tinted with a blush that was not something (Y/n) wanted to see. All the noise going on was too much for her to handle at the moment, and she just wanted to sleep this stupid hangover away.

 

“Almost everyone heard you two get busy last night, (Y/n)!” she said, pride filling her voice. “You and Papyrus sure are loud, you know! Poor Undyne almost couldn’t handle how lewd you two were getting in his room!”

 

Mortification began to fill (Y/n)’s chest and she turned to face the toilet again, her face white hot with embarrassment. They had sex last night while they were too drunk to even function? Not only that, but the others could  _ hear _ them?? Forget sleeping away the hangover, (Y/n) decided that she would rather die than have to face anyone ever again. 

 

_ Papyrus… Stars, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have even been at that party last night, I knew it was a bad idea. I don’t think I can bear to face you now…. _

 

Meanwhile, Papyrus was in a very similar situation, though still in his bedroom, groaning with his hoodie clad arm tossed over his eye sockets. Sans nudged the door open and for once was fairly quiet about it, something Papyrus was grateful for. However, the shorter of the two skeletons had a blue blush strewn over his cheekbones, a glass of water and some monster candy in hand.

 

“Brother,” he said in his own version of the quiet voice, which was still fairly loud. “I have brought some things to help you get better much quicker than if you were to just lay here all day. Please sit up so you can take them.” Though all of his bones were practically screaming at him to  _ not _ do just that, the tall skeleton managed to prop himself up.

 

“Thanks, bro, you’re the best,” he said, taking the candy and gulping down all the water quickly. Sans nodded, but refused to make eye contact with his older sibling, the cyan blush seeming to intensify in the low lighting. Sans stood a little taller, though his gaze remained elsewhere.

 

“Nothing the Magnificent Sans couldn’t handle,” he said with his usual confidence, though his eye lights were off to the side. “But… um, Papy? Were you and the human, um…  _ canoodling _ , last night? There were some awfully strange sounds coming from your room before she left….”

 

Papyrus nearly dropped the glass of water from his hands, fumbling to catch it before it spilled all over his bed. He was having a difficult time remembering what really had gone on, as he had gotten drunker than he intended to, but now that he was looking back on it…

 

_ The soft feeling of flesh under his phalanges was tantalizing, making his magic hum with energy ready to go. Equally soft lips pressed on his teeth, hot breaths tickling his bones. His magic was buzzing now, begging for him to use it for his own satisfaction. Murmurs of something he couldn’t quite make out reached him, who was speaking? Was it him? Or was it (Y/n) who was lying under him, body bared for him to see and to- _

 

Papyrus jolted himself out of the cloudy memory, feeling his skull light up with an orange blush that nearly rivaled his brother’s blue. He covered what he could with his hands, setting the glass on his nightstand, then went to cover his face with his blankets. When the smell of their previous activities last night hit strongly under the covers, however, Papyrus quickly changed his mind. 

 

“Uh… I think we did, bro,” he said uncertainly, holding up his hands to his little brother as the poor skeleton flailed his arms. “But I can’t be too sure! My memory’s a little fuzzy at the moment, and I think I need to sleep off some more of this hangover before I can say that for certain.”   
  


There was absolutely no denying it in Papyrus’ mind. The sheets he was laying in were slightly tacky and sticking to his bones, and he felt some level of magical exhaustion to boot. Not to mention that he had actually  _ felt _ what (Y/n) was like under his bones, and that he could remember how he felt in that moment. Her body was so much softer than his own, her natural scent was intoxicating, and-

 

_ Not now!! Sans is still here in the room and I need to figure out what I’m going to do about (Y/n), so I can’t be thinking about that!  _

 

Papyrus slid out of his bed, though his bones and joints were not agreeing with him at the motion, and he stretched carefully. Thankfully he was clean enough to be presentable, unlike his sheets currently were. Sans quickly moved away, his skull still lit up like a Gyftmas tree, and Papyrus was glad that he hopefully wouldn’t be back for a few minutes while he got his room settled in order.

 

He was almost certain that after what transpired last night that Alphys had collected the poor woman and taken her home. Thank the stars for that, as he was too drunk to even function after what had transpired. Hopefully, she would remember as little as possible of last night, and he would be able to brush it off. 

 

_ I really couldn’t stop myself, huh? Just had to go and screw it all up so I never get a chance with her later on. Stars, I’m an idiot, and a lovestruck one at that. Toriel help my soul, I need to figure out what I’m going to do about this…. _

 

…

 

Neither Papyrus or (Y/n) could figure out what to do with the information that had been given to them regarding their night together, so both pretended like it didn’t happen. This caused great disappointment in Alphys and Undyne, as well as some with Sans, but no one pressed the matter. It was never really spoken of until roughly five weeks later, when (Y/n) began to feel very unlike herself.

 

At first, she had been convinced she had food poisoning, having just gone to a new restaurant that opened only two weeks earlier. The entire night was spent vomiting up what had initially been a delicious meal, the taste of acid lingering in her mouth. Just a one time occurrence. However, it didn’t  _ stay _ a one time occurrence, as two days later, a perfectly fine meal (Y/n) had prepped herself ended up in the toilet as well.

 

On top of that, around week four after her body began to show other odd things. Her monthly cycle was missing, though it was midterms, so she assumed that it was the stressful times that made her a bit late. Nothing could explain to her why her breasts had begun to ache painfully, though, and she grew more and more confused.

 

(Y/n) turned to the internet for a potential answer, though she made sure to avoid any sketchy medical websites. The first one popped up and told her she was pregnant, to which she scoffed and moved on to the next. As (Y/n) continued to read, she found that more and more of the symptoms she was showing were lining up with pregnancy, and dread pooled in her stomach.

 

_ No, that can’t be right. I’ve only had sex one time, and that was weeks ago, surely I can’t get pregnant from the first time… right? Oh stars…. _

 

The moment she came to that realization, she rushed to a twenty-four hour drug store and bought three different kinds of pregnancy tests. To be quite honest, (Y/n) wasn’t even sure that they would work, as Papyrus was made of all magic and might not even really register on a test designed for purely physical beings. Thirty minutes after she had made the purchase, she was home and taking them all at once, anxiously sitting on the edge of her dorm bathtub.

 

How on earth did she even end up in this mess? She liked Papyrus, a lot more than she probably should, had a drunken fling with him, and now she was potentially- The tests made a small beeping noise, breaking her concentration and drawing her attention to the small tests sitting on the counter. With a final check on the boxes to make sure she knew what signs meant what and a deep breath, (Y/n) picked up the tests.

 

_ Positive… Positive… Positive?? All positive tests?? I’m… I’m  _ **_pregnant_ ** _ with Papyrus’ baby, oh stars above, help me! I can’t take care of a baby right now, I’m still finishing college, I don’t have the money to do that! What are my friends going to think of me, hell, what is  _ **_he_ ** _ going to think of me?? _

 

Uncertain of what to do with the information, (Y/n) turned to seek help from two of her closest friends apart from Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne. That was a mistake. No sooner had she arrived at their home and the words “I’m pregnant” left her mouth than the two of them were shrieking with what only could be described as fangirl glee. 

 

“Oh my stars!!” Undyne cried out, squishing a pillow to her chest tightly. “Who’s baby is it, do you know??”

 

“Duh!! It  _ has  _ to be Papyrus’ baby, she lives a life that’s too filled with working for her to get some with anyone else!” Alphys replied, showing a sharp-toothed grin to (Y/n). “It’s his baby right?” (Y/n) turned her head away, an almost ashamed blush rising to her face.

 

“I KNEW IT!!” Undune shouted, nearly flinging the pillow, all her usual nervous demeanor forgotten in the excitement of the news. “My OTP is finally happening! You and Papyrus are perfect for each other and you two are going to have the cutest family ever!” (Y/n) held up her hands to try and calm the fish monster down.

 

“Undyne, he doesn’t know about any of this,” she said urgently, which quieted the two of them down instantly. “We… we aren’t a couple. I’m not dating him, and he doesn’t know that I’m pregnant….” Even saying the word out loud felt almost foreign to her ears, and the silence of the other two was becoming unsettling rather quickly. Alphys and Undyne shared a look between each other.

 

“Are you going to tell him or are we going to have to?” Alphys said, folding her arms. This immediately earned spluttering from both Undyne and (Y/n), though for two separate reasons.

 

“W-we can’t say it for her, Alphys!”

 

“I don’t want to tell him!!”

 

Another long beat of silence followed, and (Y/n) buried her face into her hands, trying to calm herself down before she spoke again. The two monsters across from her made no motions to comfort her yet, and neither said a word, waiting on the woman’s explanation.

 

“I… I don’t want him to feel guilty for having a one night stand with me,” (Y/n) finally said, her face burning hot. “If he doesn’t want the baby, I can take care of them on my own, but if you guys  _ tell him _ , then there’s no way he wouldn’t feel guilty! Plenty of women are single mothers, and I… I can….”

 

Tears came unbidden into (Y/n)’s eyes and started to pour down her cheeks, prompting Undyne to wrap her in a shaky hug. Alphys remained still for a moment, then also shuffled over to bring the two of them into her embrace. (Y/n) sat there, shaking and sobbing, for a good ten minutes, the reality of what had happened to her finally hitting.  _ She was going to be a mother to a baby that the father might not even want _ .

 

“L-listen, (Y/n)”, Undyne said in a soothing tone. “Monsters can’t g-get pregnant, or get others p-pregnant unless both want to have a baby. I-If you got pregnant, then Papyrus m-must want to have children with you, o-or this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“She’s right, you know,” Alphys added. “He’s been head over heels for you for a long time now, and I don’t think that a baby is going to put a damper on that. Papyrus may be a bonehead, but he’s not the type to abandon someone he loves.”

 

Their words were comforting to (Y/n), but the seeds of doubt still lingered in her soul, trapping her into what she could only describe as utter terror. The two monsters made her promise to tell Papyrus, not only about the baby, but also about how she felt for him. Though it was a hollow promise, (Y/n) made it, though she didn’t know when she would fulfill it. 

 

…

 

(Y/n) hadn’t told Papyrus a word about anything going on with her, instead starting to hide more of her private life away from him. It had been two and a half months since she had spoken with Alphys and Undyne, which put her at roughly fifteen weeks, or just under four months. In that time, she had to already buy new bras, as her breasts had begun to grow out of the ones she normally wore, other clothing was starting to fill out with her gradually expanding baby bump, and she was suffering from constant morning sickness.

 

She was certain that Papyrus was getting suspicious of her actions, as more than once she had to cancel one of their usual hang out times for reasons she wouldn’t give him. (Y/n) knew it would only be a matter of time before he started asking questions, ones she didn’t want to answer. He didn’t need to know, he probably didn’t want to know, and she wouldn’t blame him for either of those reactions.

 

At the moment, (Y/n) was trying to work through her homework, something she had neglected for the past three days that was going to be due in two more day’s time. Frustrating as it was, it was necessary for her to finish in order that she get what she had worked so hard for in college. Though now her mind was plagued with thoughts of a peanut butter and honey sandwich, practically begging for her to eat it.

 

_ Definitely Papyrus’ baby if I’m craving this much honey so early on, _ (Y/n) mused to herself with a soft laugh. Her free hand came up from her lap to trail over the bump in the flesh of her stomach. She would need to buy new clothing soon, as the waistband of her jeans was starting to pinch around her expanded waistline. 

 

A sigh passed through her lips, and then a knock at the door caught her attention. Most people were in classes by now, security hadn’t made any calls for emergencies, and the RA had already been by to check up on students two days ago. (Y/n) didn’t know who was at the door, until she opened it, and saw an achingly familiar orange hoodie leaning on her door frame.

 

“Papyrus,” she said, almost shocked, though she managed to shake it off and put on a smile. “It’s been a little while, hasn’t it? Come on in, sorry about the mess, I was trying to get some homework done.” The tall skeleton shuffled his way inside, and looked around the room, his teeth missing their usual cigarette, probably due to the no smoking on campus policy. His lazy grin was tenser than usual, and his eye sockets were judgemental.

 

_ I’m in trouble…. _

 

“Heya honey,” he said, his voice still relaxed as ever despite the obvious tension he was carrying. “I just decided to swing by and check on you, you know, since you’ve been avoiding me.” (Y/n) felt her stomach start to churn at that, despite having been hungry only moments ago. 

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Save it, I know you don’t really want to talk to me right now but I need some answers,” Papyrus said, holding up a hand to interrupt her. “I get that we had… something happen, a few months back, but I need you to cut out the avoidance game and talk to me. Is it because of what happened?”

 

(Y/n) was conflicted for a moment, about to make an answer when her stomach rebelled against her, and she ended up running to the bathroom instead. Papyrus followed quickly once he heard her retching out her breakfast, pulling her hair out of her face. She looked miserable, and though it was no excuse for why she had been avoiding him, it was certainly concerning.

 

“Stars, (Y/n), I didn’t  _ throw up _ the question too badly, did I?” he asked with a nervous chuckle, to which she replied only with a groan before puking again, the sound making him cringe. “Okay, okay, you’re  _ sick _ of my puns, I get it, just breathe, honey.”

 

After a few more minutes of (Y/n) trying to get herself to stop being sick, her stomach was empty enough that she could flush the toilet. The feeling of sickness was finally absent, but now it was replaced with guilt and worry about what the skeleton wanted. Papyrus was silent as she rinsed her mouth and made her way back out of the bathroom to plop down at her desk. He sat on the small couch across from her, and leaned forward a little ways, his elbows on his knees.

 

“So what was that all about?” he queried, and (Y/n) could already tell he was going to continue his assessment of her. There was no getting out of this, she was going to have to either lie  _ extremely _ cleverly, or tell him the truth. The second choice, was not an option for her.

 

“I’ve had a stomach bug for the past couple of days, I’ll be fine by tomorrow,” she said, waving a hand. Papyrus’ glare intensified and his eye sockets narrowed at her, making (Y/n) squirm a little in her seat.

 

“So you’ve had a stomach bug for the past two months then?”

 

_ Dammit, I forgot I’ve used that excuse already to get him to leave me alone. _

 

“I-”

 

“Why won’t you just tell me what’s going on, (Y/n)?” he asked standing up and moving closer to her. “Do you not trust me anymore after what happened? Is there something wrong?” (Y/n) stood up, a little too quickly, a bubble of anger beginning to rise in her chest. He rose as well, though he looked more concerned than angry. 

 

“What’s  _ wrong _ ?” she hissed, surprising Papyrus a little. “ _ What’s wrong? _ I can’t even begin to tell you what’s wrong because I sure as hell don’t even really know myself! I’m terrified out of my mind, and you come sauntering in here expecting that just because we talk it all out we can fix it? This can’t be fixed by us talking to each other!”

 

“Then what the hell is going to?” Papyrus said, anger beginning to come over his features as well. “Why are you so scared? Why can’t you talk to your best friend anymore?” The best friend line stung her soul a little, but she was too upset to care for just a moment.

 

“Because this has never happened before?” (Y/n) cried out, waving her hands for emphasis. “Because this is a medical impossibility? Because there is no record of this  _ ever  _ being possible?? _ Because I’m pregnant with your baby and I don’t know what to do?!” _

 

Papyrus’ angry expression immediately dropped into one of shock, and (Y/n) realized a millisecond too late that she had let the secret slip. Her mouth dropped open momentarily, anger quickly melting into terror, and she fought to find something to say. Before she could make another decision, she snatched up her purse and raced out the door to her dorms, Papyrus calling out after her. (Y/n) could already feel the tears beginning to form, and she hurried to the one house she knew she could turn to.

 

An hour later, after a brief phone call, a glass of water and some mild confusion, (Y/n) was sitting on Alphys and Undyne’s couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. Alphys wouldn’t be home until much later, so it was just her and the fish monster for now, both sitting quietly together. (Y/n)’s back was facing Undyne, who had been rubbing soothing circles on the woman’s back up until a few minutes ago.

 

“S-so it just slipped out?” Undyne asked, playing with (Y/n)’s hair carefully. The woman nodded slowly, her sobs having long since turned into hiccups and labored breathing. She couldn’t even be angry anymore except at herself for letting such an important thing get out so carelessly.

 

“I didn’t even mean to say it, I just… I couldn’t think for a moment, and I was so angry… Stars, Undyne, the  _ look  _ on his face was so… so terrified! He looked like he was going to pass out! I… I don’t know what I’m going to do….”

 

“How about you let me talk to you next time, honey, ‘nsteada running away before I have a chance to respond?” The voice made (Y/n) jump, but Papyrus’ arms wound their way around her shoulders, replacing Undyne’s presence with his own. The fish monster quietly excused herself from the room, and slid out the door to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“You weren’t supposed to find out,” (Y/n) said, her voice low in the quiet of the house. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you anything, and I was planning….”

 

“You wouldn’t have been able to keep it a secret,” the skeleton behind her mused, resting his chin on her head. “If I understand correctly, you’re gonna start getting a lot bigger pretty soon, and that would be real difficult to try and hide. And from what I can tell, now that I’m actually looking at you, you’ve already been growing quite a bit.”

 

The words were accompanied by his hands sliding down from around her shoulders to rest on either side of her waist, feeling the bump. A faint tingle of magic sang on (Y/n)’s skin, indicating that he was doing something to put magic into her body, into the  _ baby _ . She shuddered against the feeling, her sore body relishing in the small burst of relief his hands were providing. He let out a low chuckle, the sound vibrating in his ribcage against her back.

 

“Why didn’t you say something to me?” he asked softly, his hands now making small circles on the swell of her stomach. (Y/n) hesitated at his question, but let out a sigh.

 

“Because I didn’t want to just be a one night stand, Papyrus,” she murmured, knowing that now she could just say it since he was finding out all her secrets today. “I wanted to be in a relationship with you, and have a life with you, and not just as friends because… Because I love you.”

 

There. It was said, out in the open for him to take as he would. Much to her surprise, Papyrus’ grip on her tightened into a hug and his skull moved to nuzzle into her neck. There was a moment where (Y/n) was concerned as to what he was doing, but his next words gave her even more of a surprise.

 

“I love you too, (Y/n)” he said, the words vibrating on her skin in an almost tickling manner. “I have for a real long time. Now, about our little baby here….”

 

“I don’t know what to do,” (Y/n) blurted before she could stop herself. “I don’t have nearly enough money to raise a baby, I don’t have a job, I don’t even have a house, and there’s so much-”

 

“Move in with me.”

 

The suggestion was so sudden that (Y/n) stopped mid-sentence to turn and look at Papyrus. His eye sockets were half lidded, a hazy, loving look on his skull, and a smile that was broader than normal on his teeth. The look was completely genuine, and she could see no measure of the usual joking or teasing he would carry with that sort of comment. (Y/n) opened her mouth again, but Papyrus spoke faster than she could form a sentence.

 

“I’m serious. Sans would love to be an uncle and take care of our kid whenever we need him to, the monsters from the Underground came up with a ton of gold, so we’re filthy rich, and you can still finish your classes and graduate on time without a worry in the world. Besides, I love you, and nothing would make me happier than having you living with me.”

 

(Y/n) felt a hot blush growing on her cheeks at that, and she found she had no way to retaliate against his arguments. So, she simply nodded, and Papyrus leaned in and gave her a kiss right on the lips. She made a surprised sound, but quickly kissed back, closing her eyes to enjoy it fully. Perhaps everything would be alright now that she and Papyrus were together, and she could relax a little about the whole situation.

 

…

 

True to Papyrus’ word, Sans was practically over the moon with the mention that he was going to be an uncle, running around the house with an energy (Y/n) had never seen. He proceeded to ask a million questions, some of which Papyrus was curious about as well. The woman did her best to make sure she answered them correctly, though she wasn’t afraid to admit ignorance for some things.

 

By the end of that week, (Y/n) was out of her dorm room and fully moved into Papyrus’ home, though it felt a little weird to her. Papyrus was now referring to himself as “Papa-pyrus”, much to Sans’ dismay, and went everywhere with (Y/n). Her stomach was beginning to grow more now, and he was fascinated enough to keep a hand, or his cheekbone if he could, pressed to the swell. He also wasn’t above talking to her belly at all times, much to (Y/n)’s embarrassment.

 

Once she hit week thirty-four, (Y/n) felt like she was ready to burst, even though she still had several weeks left to go. Mobility was extremely limited due to the size of her swollen abdomen, and for once, Sans was discouraging her to move about. Her back had been providing too many problems with locking up painfully and the littler skeleton was terrified something would happen if she pushed herself too hard.

 

Papyrus wasn’t much better, insisting that she stay where she was until he could get to her and move her himself. His fascination with her belly only continued to grow with her, and he was almost glued to her skin at every waking moment. More than once, he was also found with his skull pressed right up against her in the morning as well, magic subconsciously seeping through his fingers into her skin.

 

Right now, she was shifting on the couch uncomfortably, trying to focus on writing her final paper for her last class of her college career. Papyrus had insisted that he sit behind (Y/n), her back resting on his ribcage, and was currently attempting to massage her lower back. It was incredibly hard for her to focus, mostly because of the pain, but also because the baby was kicking pretty hard every few minutes. 

 

“You’re awful tense, honey,” Papyrus said softly, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Is it the baby kicking you again? They should’ve calmed down by now, or at least I would have thought so.”

 

“Me too,” (Y/n) mused softly, one hand coming up to rub her swollen belly idly. “I guess they’re just trying to tell us that they’re here too.” Papyrus’ hand came up to join hers, and they sat together for a few moments, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

 

“Can we go out for a little drive?” (Y/n) asked suddenly, turning her head as best she could to look at Papyrus, who quirked a bone brow at her. “I think I can’t focus on this paper anymore than I have today and I want to get some fresh air. We can just go for a small drive and come back, please?”

 

“I think we can manage that,” Papyrus said, lifting her up off his lap with ease before he stood up. The two of them walked out to his car, a bright orange VW Bug that he took excellent care of, and got situated to drive. Just before Papyrus buckled his seat belt, however, he leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of (Y/n)’s belly, making her swat at him in embarrassment. He simply dodged the false attack, and chuckled as he finished his own preparations to drive away.

 

The drive was pleasant, and the fresh air was certainly something that (Y/n) enjoyed a lot more than just staying at home. Before either had realized it, the mid morning had turned into afternoon, and both were wanting to head back home. As Papyrus started to make the trip back, the car engine spluttered, prompting him to pull over. (Y/n) felt even more uncomfortable now than she had at the house, though she couldn’t pin why. The skeleton went to check under the hood and call Sans and while he was outside, he let out a sigh.

 

“Perfect time for this to break down,” he grumbled, calling Sans up and explain the situation. His brother was understanding, and though he offered to drive his bike to pick them up, Papyrus explained that (Y/n) would have a hard time staying on. A few minutes into the call, he heard (Y/n) make a strange sound, and he poked his head around the hood curiously.

 

“Hold on a sec, Sans,” he said into the phone as he moved over, popping open the passenger side door. “You okay in here, honey? You….” His gaze trailed from the way her hands were suddenly clutching either side of her belly down to her legs, which appeared to be soaking wet. He couldn’t recall either of them still having a full water bottle at this point in their trip, though (Y/n) had brought three with her. His gaze flicked back up to her face, which was turning redder by the second.

 

“Honey… What happened?”

 

“I, uh, I think my water just broke, Papy…,” (Y/n) said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat again. Thank the stars that they were upholstered with leather and not fabric or she would be in some serious trouble later trying to clean it up. Papyrus felt his soul plummet, knowing that she wasn’t supposed to be due for another five weeks at least.

 

“Papyrus?” Sans’ voice came through the phone again, reminding him that he was still on the phone with his brother. “Is everything okay over there? What’s going on with (Y/n)?” Papyrus slowly lifted the phone again to speak into it.

 

“She’s in labor, the baby’s coming, and we need you to come here Sans,” he said, holding the phone away as his brother began to shriek questions through the phone. “I can’t answer your questions right now, bro, I have to help my mate. Should probably call an ambulance too, but I gotta hang up for that, okay? I’ll send you our location, come meet us here.”

 

Once he hung up, called the ambulance, and sent off his location to his brother, Papyrus turned his full attention to caring for (Y/n). Luckily enough, he had a go bag of delivery supplies in his trunk, just in case something like this ever happened. He grabbed it and started to rifle through it in the back seat, pulling out a large towel, a washcloth, and an extra bottle of water.

 

“You called me your mate, Papy,” (Y/n) said once he was back up front. He blushed, a lot  more than he wanted to, and instead of answering her question, set about to making what little preparations he could. First order of business was to get the towel under (Y/n)’s body, then he could use the washcloth to wipe any sweat away or cool her down with the water. (Y/n)’s hand came to rest on the side of his face.

 

“If… if we get some time after this, I’d really like to be your mate, Papyrus,” she said softly, her gaze surprisingly shy. “I know that this probably isn’t the time to be talking about it, but I really would love it. Maybe once we can get ourselves sorted out?” Papyrus felt a grin stretching across his face and he hugged (Y/n) as tightly as he could without hurting her.

 

“Yeah,” he said, suddenly breathless, though he didn’t need to breathe, at the thought that she would actually agree to that. “Yeah, that would be, um… that would be great.” He wasn’t particularly eloquent once he was flustered, but (Y/n) started to laugh at how he was getting.

 

The next several minutes were nothing but waiting around for Sans or the ambulance and talking to each other, finally deciding on names for the baby. By the hour mark, Sans had appeared on his motorcycle, all flustered and worrying about (Y/n) and the baby already. Both did what they could to reassure him that while the contractions were getting closer, nothing significant had happened yet.

 

Papyrus had taken up a position between (Y/n)’s knees, rubbing her aching belly soothingly with a light touch of healing magic, while Sans sat behind her on the center console of the car, rubbing her back and shoulders. Encouragement was given on both ends, even though nothing was really happening yet, and Papyrus checked on the baby’s soul often. They were strong, stronger than he had felt before, and yet there was an uncertain waver to it that unsettled him.

 

_ The baby isn’t supposed to be born yet. They know it, and we know it too. Their soul is wavering just a little, but I can’t let (Y/n) know that or she’ll panic. She’s already uncertain enough about this as it is. _

 

Papyrus began to wonder where the ambulance was as the second hour rolled into a third, then a fourth. (Y/n) was a lot closer to giving birth now, her contractions strong and only two minutes apart. He checked his phone to realize that he never really hit send on that call to the ambulance, much to his dismay and embarrassment. He made this known to Sans, who immediately tore into him for such a silly error. The smaller skeleton made the call himself, but his face soon morphed into one of sadness, relaying that the people on the phone weren’t coming to help.

 

“They said they don’t want to have monsters coming into their facilities and their vehicles,” Sans said sadly, his head drooping. Papyrus started to reach out to comfort his brother, when (Y/n) let out a sudden hiss of pain. Both skeletons snapped to attention, the speciesism of the call forgotten immediately.

 

“Is it time?” Papyrus asked, receiving a nod from (Y/n) in reply. “Then we can’t be waiting on speciesist assholes to try and rescue us, we gotta get this show  _ on the road _ .”

 

“PAPYRUS, NO PUNS WHILE YOUR BABY IS BEING BORN!!” Sans scolded, pulling (Y/n)’s hair out of her face with a surprising gentleness. (Y/n) let out a groan, both of pain and out of distaste for the pun she had heard, her head tipping back to rest on Sans’ clavicle. Papyrus let out a soft chuckle, then began to work her clothing off of her so that the baby wouldn’t be hindered on the way out.

 

“Whatever you gotta do, honey, you do it, okay?” he said, placing one of her hands against his teeth briefly. “Scream, cry, crush my bones a little, it’s fine, I can take it. You just make sure that the baby makes it out alright, got it?”

 

With that, (Y/n) began to push, one hand grabbing Sans’ own, the other tightly holding to Papyrus’ free hand. He kept one hand on her belly, feeding the baby magic to keep it strong enough to survive and  _ by the stars he hoped they would. _ Time seemed to blur altogether and yet it seemed to drag on endlessly, with progress being unseen by any of the three.

 

Eventually, Papyrus saw something beginning to poke out, and he felt his soul leap in relief. He forced (Y/n) to let go of his hand, replacing it with Sans’, and put both hands on either of her thighs, gently pressing them open a little more. She let out a soft, strangled noise, but didn’t stop him and kept pushing as hard as she could. Realizing he didn’t have any spare cloth to clean the baby in, Papyrus made the decision to remove his hoodie and drape it over his arms to catch them in.

 

“Just a little more, honey, they’re almost here,” he encouraged softly, watching in quiet awe as the baby was sliding out, bit by bit. It was kind of disgusting to watch, but intriguing all the same. He brought his hands down to rest underneath the baby’s head, then gently pulled on their shoulders while (Y/n) pushed to get them all the way out and onto the soft orange fabric. He had spares of his hoodie, one wouldn’t make much of a difference.

 

“Wowie, is that the baby?” Sans asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone, leaning over (Y/n)’s shoulder just a tad to peek. Papyrus lifted up the baby in his arms so the two of them could see, and grinned with joy filling his soul. A tiny skeleton, tinier than he remembered his brother ever being, was swaddled up in his hoodie, the orange fabric nearly swallowing them.

 

“A little boy,” he said softly, looking up to see (Y/n)’s matching smile, joy and relief written all over her face. “That means his name is going to be Aldrich Rochester Gaster.”

 

“And he will be the most loved little skeleton ever in the whole world,” (Y/n) added tiredly, her smile stretching even further as Papyrus handed her the baby to hold. “Our little boy, Aldrich….”

 

This was something that Papyrus wished he had a snapshot of forever to hang on a wall somewhere and keep. His memory would have to suffice for now, but all in all, his family was all here, and together, they were fixing the blunders they had made to get to this beautiful moment in all of their lives. Papyrus couldn’t ask for anything sweeter than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one turned out a lot better than my previous story, which felt a lot hastier and less polished. This one is better, imo. I already have another idea for a story to go into this series, and I'm really going to try and make it a good one, but I also have other stories that I am working on as of right now. Hope you guys enjoyed this story!


End file.
